Alone in the Dark
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "Romeo y Julieta huyeron de casa bajo las sombras de la noche, creyendo al fin que podrían escapar de aquella realidad. Pero de aquello que ambos jóvenes no se habían percatado dé, era que habían caído ya en las garras del depredador."SplendidXFlaky OS ?


Larga historia hecha corta trás este quizá a ser One-Shot: he escrito Drabbles por dos días seguidos, éste siendo escrito el día de hoy en una libreta ni al caso. ¿Razón? Me he encontrado demasiado aburrido...

-Dialogos-

Aquellas largas y aburridas notas de Autor han sido dejadas hasta el final...

...Disfruten...

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Alone in the Dark~<strong>_

Había llegado tarde…

…y al final, todo había resultado ser su culpa.

No estaba del todo segura si sus amigos le culparían mientras con dolor imploraban por sus vidas, pero si se ponía a pensar sobre ello, esa cuestión quedaría más que incógnita en su mente; después de todo, ellos ya estaban muertos. Y tan fácil como era, los muertos no podían hablar, mucho menos recobrar vida.

Sus rodillas se rindieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo casi instantáneamente al verse incapaces de mantenerse completamente de pie.

_¡SPALSH!_

Aquel sonido de chapoteo llamó su atención, abriendo completamente los ojos ante aquel nuevo susto que se estaba llevando. Sus ojos lentamente fueron bajando, atemorizados, queriendo saber sobre qué exactamente había caído.

Ahogó un grito de susto en su garganta, teniendo miedo de que si gritaba, él le iba a encontrar.

Posó en tanto temor como tristeza sus manos por sobre su boca, arrepintiéndose segundos después al sentir el metálico sabor de aquella sangre que se encontraba rodeándole dentro de su cavidad. Tosió forzadamente, aquel ronco sonido haciendo eco en sus alrededores dentro de la oscuridad de la noche. Aun a sabiendas de que sangre aun se encontraba tiñendo sus manos volvió a tapar su boca, asqueada ante aquel repugnante sabor.

Sintió el cómo su estómago se retorcía ante las nauseas que comenzaban a nublar su mente, pero al recordar nuevamente la razón por la cual se encontraba huyendo, descartó todos esos pensamientos; o tan siquiera, eso había intentado.

Temblorosa se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos, observando más a detalle ese charco de sangre fresca que comenzaba ahora a manchar su ropa. En ese momento, no pudo evitar el cuestionarse: -¿A quién le pertenece?

Movió con cierta fuerza su cabeza, aclarando de esa forma todas aquellas dudas que de la nada, parecían lentamente ir surgiendo dentro de su mente, atrayendo una confusión total. Tragó con un poco de saliva con fuerza, aun sintiendo en su lengua el sabor a metal.

Lentamente, comenzó a pararse. Podía sentir que sus piernas seguían entumidas tras haber estado sentada sobre éstas, haciéndole aun más problemático el hecho de ponerse de pie; y peor aún, el hecho de poder caminar.

Usó aquel árbol que yacía a sus espaldas como soporte mientras recuperaba la movilidad en sus piernas, soltando uno que otro leve quejido de dolor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había detenido en su camino, pero el temor que invadía su corazón parecía incrementar conforme iban pasando los segundos, haciéndole sudar frío.

-C-creo que ya…

Su voz salió casi como un inaudible suspiro, pero ese detalle no pareció importarle en mucho; estaba agradecida de que no había creado eco dentro del silencio que rodeaba al bosque.

Respiró profundamente, alejándose del árbol al sentir que su sangre circulaba ya normalmente en sus piernas, recuperando toda movilidad. Su paso se había tornado lento e inseguro, no siendo capaz de reconocer el área en que se encontraba: un árbol por ahí, una rama por allá, manchas de sangre por…doquier…

Comenzaba a volver a sentir temor, sus manos temblorosas jugando con la larga manga de su camisola en forma de distracción. No podía recordar el cómo había llegado a ese lugar, jugando al gato y al ratón junto a ese militar. Tampoco lograba estar segura si es resto de sus amigos, aquellos cuyos cuerpos no había logrado encontrar al llegar al lugar, seguían con vida y que como ella seguían peleando con aquella poca esperanza que les quedaba, o yacían en alguna parte de aquel gran bosque, muertos…

Volvió a detenerse en su camino, sintiendo una briza aun más gélida que la anterior chocar contra su cuerpo, empeorando la temblorosa sensación en sus piernas.

Soltó un pequeño estornudo, cubriéndose con la manga de su camisola.

-¿F-flaky…?

No lo había podido evitar, pero al final se encontró soltando un grito el cual expresaba todo aquel temor que desde un comienzo se había guardado para sí. Giró por sobre sus pies con un rostro lleno de sorpresa, queriendo encarar al portador de aquella distante voz; estaba llena de sorpresa y temor, pero el sentimiento que más había llamado su atención fue el de tristeza. ¿Por qué…?

Su temor pareció haber disminuido un poco al encontrarse con esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto concia, y al no encontrar algún tipo de herida física sobre el chico, no pudo evitar el sentirse más que aliviada.

-S-s-s…Splendid…- sollozó su nombre, sintiendo ya el cómo varias lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas como dos cascadas sin fin.

No le importó el dolor que seguía entumeciendo a sus piernas, o si el hecho de gritar su nombre le daría otra pista al joven militar para poder encontrarlos, pero tras una gran zancada ya se encontraba rodeando al peli-azul en un fuerte abrazo, llorando contra su pecho.

Splendid no iba a negar que no se sentía más que sorprendido ante aquella forma en que Flaky mostraba sus sentimientos ante él, y tampoco iba a negar el hecho de que estaba más que feliz al haberle encontrado con vida sin al parecer, alguna sola herida sobre su pálido cuerpo. Un tanto dudoso, correspondió el abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de la menor.

Lloró en su pecho por un alrededor de cinco minutos, transcurso de tiempo al cual se le a figuró como largas horas; varios sollozos seguían escapando sus labios, pero ya estaba consiguiendo el calmarse un poco tras sentir aquella cálida sensación que el cuerpo de chico parecía crear en ella.

-M-me alegra que…e-estés bien…-

-Podría decir lo mismo, Flaky.- pasó una mano por sobre la pelirroja cabellera de la chica, desarreglándola en forma de burla. La menor tan sólo realizó un pequeño sonido en forma de queja, alzando por instinto sus manos para intentar domar aquella bestia que hacía a veces llamar por cabello.

-Tenemos que seguir…por más que deseé poder seguir en tus brazos.- sus palabras salieron un poco cómicas, forzando aquella tonalidad burlesca en búsqueda de cambiar aquella tétrica atmosfera que dese un comienzo les había estado rodeando.

Flaky asintió, volviendo a tomar consciencia de aquello que se encontraban viviendo.

El sonido de sus zapatos al golpear contra la tierra parecía casi como una molesta melodía que decoraba aquel silencio que ninguno de dos deseaba escuchar. Hubo veces en que sus carmesís ojos divulgaban entre cada sombra producida entre los árboles en busca de algún movimiento, o una simple señal que le indicara de que existía la pequeña posibilidad de qe había alguien merodeando por ahí, pero no lograba encontrar nada; inclusive, parecía que ni siquiera los animales parecían abundar por dicha zona.

Tras haber fallado en esa misión que ella misma se había propuesto, le dedicó de reojo una mirada a Splendid, quién seguía con su mirada más que fija en el camino. Embozó una pequeña sonrisa al saber que ya no estaba sola en ese lugar, sino que ahora se encontraba siendo acompañada por aquella persona que tanto apreciaba. Ante ese pensamiento, logró sentir el cómo un pequeño rubor se teñía en sus mejillas, desviando al instante la mirada.

Pero apenas y regresó sus ojos hacía cualquier punto insignificante del lugar, logró encontrar otra pequeña mancha de sangre que pintaba el gran tronco de un árbol, atrayéndole aquella pregunto qué largo tiempo atrás le estaba comiendo viva. Tragó con fuerza, apretando sus manos en puño sobre las mangas de su camisola.

-¿Y-y…los demás…?- preguntó, su voz desquebrajándose conforme las palabras iban lentamente siendo articuladas.

Esa era la pregunta que tanto deseaba preguntar, cuya respuesta a su vez, venía siendo aquella que no deseaba ser conocedora dé; sabía que era una gran contradicción, pero en esa situación que de momento estaba viviendo en sí ya casi nada le parecía importar en mucho.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Splendid, percatándose del cómo aquellos ojos que antes mostraban un gran brillo se tornaban de un color azul más opaco, oscureciéndose completamente bajo la oscuridad de la noche. No ocupaba nada más, aquella forma en que sus ojos habían cambiado tan radicalmente le habían otorgado una respuesta silenciosa.

-Ya…veo…

-Antes de encontrarme contigo- comenzó diciendo, cautelosamente observando a sus alrededores -, creí que yo era el último con quién Flippy tendría que lidiar.

Había notado que su tonalidad de voz mostraba algo de cólera, completa molestia; no estaba del todo segura si sería correcto el cuestionar la razón del porque dicho sentir, pero al nuevamente sentir la presencia de aquella incomoda atmosfera, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

-Perdón.

Esa palabra había sido la única que se le ocurrió por decir, frotando una mano contra su brazo. Splendid se dio cuenta de su acción, segundos después abrazando a la chica por sobre su hombro. Ignoraba el hecho si esa acción había sido realizada a causa de la vergüenza que sintió al haber articulado una palabra sin mucho sentido, o porque sentía frio. Creyó que era la segunda opción, y por ello no lo pensó dos veces y le abrazó, apegándola contra su propio cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le preguntó, infantilmente embozando una sonrisa; sonrisa la cual le atrajo un poco de paz interna. –No eres culpable de nada, pequeña pelirroja.

En su rostro se pintó una pequeña elevación en sus labios, en los ojos de Splendid viéndose más como una sonrisa tímida a un simple movimiento.

-Saldremos de aquí.

Le volteó a ver, mostrando curiosidad ante esas palabras que repentinamente y de la nada se vio articulando. Aquella seriedad que se veía reflejada en su mirada le decía que no se encontraba bromeando, y sin tener alguna razón del por qué, asintió.

-Lo haremos.- dijo, el temor que había segundos atrás regido en su corazón se encontraba ahora siendo remplazado por aquella cálida sensación la cual creyó poder llamar como valor.

Splendid rompió su abrazo para éste ser remplazado por el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas en un fuerte agarre.

Cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los pequeños y delgados de la chica logró sentir algo fresco y húmedo, esto llamando al instante su atención. Alzó su mano, llevándose a su vez consigo la mano de Flaky quién al percatarse de su acción, miró hacia el mismo punto.

-¿S-sangre…?- balbuceó.

Flaky había olvidado aquel suceso que tanto le había asustado apenas minutos después de haber ingresado al bosque, y cuando logró ser espectadora de aquel semblante lleno de temor…tan sólo podía imaginar lo peor…

-Romeo y Julieta huyeron de casa bajo las sombras de la noche, creyendo al fin que podrían escapar de aquella realidad. Pero de aquella que ambos jóvenes no se habían percatado dé, era que habían caído ya en las garras del depredador.

…_**la cacería había comenzado…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Honestamente...cuando terminé de escribir esto me quede pensando una cosa: ¿Debería de hacerlo un Two-Shot? Estaba en consideración, dependiendo si aquella gente que lo había leído lo había considerado digno de tener una continuación o si tal y como estaba parecía perfecto.

Pero mientras me encontraba re-escribiendo todo esto en el Procesador de Palabras, pensé: ¿Debería de dejar éste Shot como una introducción, y después ya continuar con toda una historia larga del cómo comenzó todo?

Pero no sé; seré el autor del Shot, pero ustedes los Lectores son quienes deciden sobre aquello que también nosotros deberíamos de hacer. (^w^) O tan siquiera, eso es algo que creo yo...

La cuenta parecía casi muerta...ya que ni Caelum como Nix habían estado públicando algo, y tras todo el aburrimiento que he tenido, hasta el momento he publicado dos Drabbles más: uno de Code Geass (SuzakuXLelouch) como uno de Bleach (IchigoXInoue); sigo con mi famosa propaganda...por si es acaso que desean checarlos (?)

Agradesco a la gente que leyó y dejo un comentario, o que quizá tan sólo leyó y fin de la historia. Apreciería demasiado el que comentaran, asi sabría que hacer en esa cuestión... ¿Continuar, o simplemente dejarlo así?

Ahora me he de retirar...~

Saludos~

P.D (Aclaraciones): Originalmente se pensó en hacerse un FlippyXFlaky, pero esa pareja sólo vendría apareciendo de hacer un Two-Shot o una continuación más larga. La razón tras tener en el Summary un "SplendidXFlaky" es porque ellos salen como tan en éste Shot.

_**-XING-**_


End file.
